As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, an information handling system may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Companies that distribute advanced products internationally face numerous challenges whenever a product is launched. One significant challenge is converting all documentation including, as examples, wire frames, user interfaces, manuals, web pages, and so on to multiple languages. Typically, documents requiring translation are sent to a translator for each applicable language. Translation services may represent a significant expense in the launch of a new product or service.
In addition, while some entities have a group of personnel that determine the accuracy of documents generated by translators, unless such a group has at least one person fluent in every language required, the company may have to distribute documentation in one or more languages that is not fully verified.